


Amanda Muses

by Sarek and Amanda Archive Maintainer (Selek)



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Drabble, Starshadow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-05
Updated: 2013-03-05
Packaged: 2017-12-04 09:06:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/709002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selek/pseuds/Sarek%20and%20Amanda%20Archive%20Maintainer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble (story of exactly 100 words) about Amanda's thoughts regarding Spock.</p><p>Written by Starshadow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amanda Muses

Title: Amanda Muses  
Author: Starshadow  
Rating: G  
FB: starshadow@starshadow.net  
Disclaimer: Not mine. All copyrights to characters Paramount and Viacom. All others copyright Starshadow Productions, Ltd., me. No money being made. Contains words. Drabble.  
FB welcome.  
Archive ASC, ASCEML and the usual. All others ask.  
Beta: Tony Pearson. All mistakes mine.

\-----------  
My week old son in my arms, eyes glimmering deep pools of black. Sarek says they are brown. To Vulcan eyes, maybe, but not to mine.

I gaze into them as you suckle at my breast. Our son. So like your father, your fists determinedly punching at the air, as if owning all of Vulcan.

Babies can't focus, they say, even Vulcan babies—but you see us. Your gaze moves from my face to your father's when he holds you.

You look as if you think he disapproves of you.

Oh, Spock, one day you'll know how much he loves you.


End file.
